


Jealousy

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Assumptions, Belarus is not a psycho, Decent Belarus, Eventual Romance, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Crush, Sibling Incest, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: Iceland is jealous of Belarus and Norway. He wishes his brother would feel the same way he does.





	Jealousy

For the entirety of Iceland's life his big brother was always with him. Norway made him feel loved and in turn Iceland grew to love him as well. They had an unbreakable bond and Iceland wasn't much of a sharing type of guy when it comes to Norway. However for the sake of his brother and not looking immature he deals with the jealousy that creeps up to him when someone shows some kind of interest in Norway. Particularly the romantic type and he always assumed that when Denmark was with his beloved brother. Yes he knows of his incestuous desire for his own brother but even when he tried to stop them or deny it he couldn't get rid of them when they refused to leave. He accepted that it will remain unrequited but since he was hopelessly in love with Norway he couldn't help but feel a stinging pain at the thought of his feelings forever being unrequited.

He hid it very well by distancing himself from Norway but he grew to miss him and it didn't help that he had to see him often. It just made his feelings grow stronger and he tried very hard to repress them. He thought Denmark and Norway had feelings for each other due to their history and the way they interacted. It was clear that Norway didn't like parts of Denmark's personality and the Dane constantly referred to him as his best friend but Iceland thought there was something more. When no one was looking he would glare at Norway and Denmark when they talked or hung out from a distance. When Norway and Belarus began to hang out it shocked him and he thought a love triangle would form. However he dismissed that thought quickly because Belarus had her eyes for no one else but Russia.

It's a little known fact and Iceland is either unaware himself of is denying it but he tends to be dense and oblivious when he's feeling really angry or when too much is just on his mind. He doesn't notice what's really going on around him when he's in a compromising mood and his focus on his jealousy distracted him sometimes. Denmark was also thought to be gay for Norway by many nations and others made bets on when him and Norway would finally get together. Iceland thought the day would come soon enough and expected his heart to break when he would finally hear the day that Norway and Denmark are dating but much to his shock Denmark was actually not gay at all. He was the opposite and was now dating Belgium.

"Excuse me what?!" Iceland asked in shock. "I said that I'm finally dating Belgium! I'm so happy!" Denmark said cheerfully "Great now you'll finally get off my back and annoy someone else for a change" Norway said and breathed as if a heavy burden was lifted off his shoulders. "Congrats Denmark!" Finland said smiling while Sweden just grunted. Iceland looked very astonished and shocked "S-since when were you straight?!" that question caught the other Nordics off guard. "Uh since the day I was born?" Denmark said as if it was the most obvious thing "You mean...your actually not gay or bi?" Denmark's eyes widened. "No! What gave you the impression that I was gay or bi?! I've always been straight!" Iceland still didn't seem convinced. "N-norway...your not...you approve of him dating Belgium?" Norway raised an eyebrow at his brother's behavior.

"I'm not really concerned with who he dates but yeah if dating Belgium makes him happy then so be it" he said. "Oh...I...I thought you were gay for each other" Denmark and Norway looked at him in shock then at each other. "Gross!" they both said looking away from each other "Ice do you honestly believe those damn rumors about me and Norway?! All of them are wrong! We just see each other as friends and nothing more!" Denmark admonished. "I would never lower my standards and I may be into guys but I wouldn't date him even if he was the last nation on earth! What made you think we would like each other like that?!" Norway asked irritably. Iceland was so happy to hear this now maybe he can stop feeling so jealous and maybe win his brother's heart. "Were you shipping us or something?" Denmark asked "No! I just...congrats on your new relationship and I hope to be the best man in your future wedding!" Iceland had no idea why he said that but it was impulse. "Uh...okay" Denmark said awkwardly still slightly bothered by the fact that Iceland thought he was gay.

The next day Belgium came over and since Iceland was overflowing with happiness he congratulated her with a very uncharacteristic smile on his face. "Would you believe Iceland thought I was gay for my best friend? I don't know what got him to think that I was gay when I'm the opposite" Denmark said to his girlfriend. "Ah well those rumors about you and Norway are very well known so I guess that may have given him the idea" Belgium said. "I've got nothing against gays and I love my bros even if they are but I'm never going to swing that way like ever!" Norway still thought it was strange that his brother thought him and Denmark were gay together. "I'm glad that those rumors aren't true" Iceland said as he snuggled up to his big brother and had his arms wrapped around him. He felt so relieved that those rumors weren't real and he could at least let out a bit of his repressed feelings for Norway but he doesn't want him to know how he truly feels. 

Norway was a bit confused at Iceland's behavior but having his little brother snuggle up to him was no problem at all. He had his arms wrapped around Iceland as well "Why?" he asked. "I...think that you deserve someone better" he responded blushing _'That someone being me'_ , Norway connected their foreheads together and Iceland blushed a bit at the contact "And who would do you think would be better for me?" he asked. "S-someone that's decent...and lives up to your standards" Iceland felt his heart beating fast and the beauty in Norway's eyes seemed infinite to him. "It's nice of you to look out for my best interests but I'm not really interested in dating anyone just yet I'd prefer to focus on my family and priorities first" Iceland's eyes looked downward "I'd...miss you..but you know that whole "bros before hoes" code right? even if you dated someone else would we still be the same?" he asked. Norway smiled a bit "Iceland you silly baby! of course nothing will change between us even if I do enter into a relationship with someone because I love you and yes I'd still put you above all else in my life" he kissed his little brother's forehead.

Iceland blushed intensely "Good to know because I wouldn't give you up to anyone else without a fight" he said without thinking. He realized what he said and became nervous "Same here" Norway said and he hugged Iceland. The silver haired boy felt heaven in his brother's arms, it made him remember why he loved his brother very much. "Norway?" Belgium called "Yes?" he replied. "Um..sorry to interrupt your cuddling session but Belarus is here and wants to see you" Norway seemed giddy and latch himself out off Iceland's grasp gently. "Tell her I'm coming" Belgium nodded and headed off "Why is she here?" Iceland asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "She's probably lonely again we both have been getting along lately and you know she's not that bad" the way Norway spoke about her was as if he liked her a lot. The 2 brothers went downstairs with Iceland entwining his arm with Norway's in an attempt to let Belarus know he wasn't going to give up his brother without a fight.

Belarus was there with a sad look on her face. "Hi Bela" Norway greeted "Hello Norway..and Iceland" she greeted dully. "What's wrong?" Norway asked "I...I don't know how but...Russia fell for big sister Ukraine and he told me to just accept it or he'll disown me" Belarus said almost crying. Norway put a hand on her shoulder "It's better for you to move on Bela you can find some who loves you" he said softly. Iceland still wasn't letting go of his grip on Norway's arm and he watched the whole thing with intense jealousy on the inside. Denmark saw Iceland's left hand behind his back clenching to a fist tightly and he seemed angry. "I think Iceland is jealous" Belgium whispered "Maybe" Denmark said. "Lithuania likes me but I have no interest in the guy at all...I don't know what to do" Belarus cried and hugged Norway unexpectedly. Iceland was still holding unto his brother so he was pulled along but wasn't hugged.

She cried and Norway stroked her hair. He looked at Iceland with an 'Are you just going to stand there or do something?' look and Iceland sighed hugging Belarus. The girl didn't reject it and included Iceland in the hug. Belarus ended up confiding her feelings about how lonely she really felt and both brothers just comforted her. "Thanks for letting me express myself I don't have a lot of friends so I didn't know who else to turn to...Thank you" she smiled at Norway. "Your welcome and you can come by anytime, I don't ind helping a friend in need" she giggled and left. "That's done and over with" Iceland said nonchalantly "You know you were latching on to my arm as if your afraid to let me go your not normally that touchy" Norway said. Iceland didn't respond and just left before things got too out of hand.

Over the next few weeks Norway and Belarus continued to hang out and get even closer. It was coming to a point where Norway would sit next to her during world meetings and him meeting the girl every time she asked. The way they talked to each other and smiled it was like they were in their own world, Norway seemed happier with her than he ever was with anyone. That jealous feeling came back to Iceland again and he HATED how someone else will now rival him to get Norway's affection. Iceland also spent time with hos brother as much as possible so he can get closer to him. He even surprised Norway when he called him big brother one time but the blonde was happy and seeing his smile made Iceland's heart flutter. How he wished he could kiss him and tell him how he feels. 

However whenever Norway was with Belarus the aching feeling of jealousy came back. Iceland couldn't take it anymore so he decided to confront Belarus "Hey Belarus" he greeted. "Oh hi Iceland" she greeted polishing her knife, he cleared his throat "I just need to know..do you have feelings for my brother?" he asked. Belarus looked at him like he was crazy "No! He's just a friend and we're not each other's types!" Iceland was surprised. He assumed she had some feelings for Norway but he was proven wrong yet again. "Really?" he asked "Yes really" she huffed, Iceland let out a breath "I'm guessing your in love with him?" she asked. He blushed "N-No!" he denied even though that was a lie "I've seen the way you look at him it's the same expression I had when I look at Russia and don't think I didn't notice your little scowls whenever you saw me talking to him" she said crossing her arms. Iceland didn't know what to say "You know your lucky he just happens to feel the same way" this caught his attention "What?" he asked stunned.

"He confided in me that he loves you more than he should and I could tell by the tension between you both and the jealous-ridden glares you sent my way that your feelings for one another are mutual" Iceland couldn't believe what he was hearing. "S-so...he feels the same?! wait! how do I know your not lying?" Belarus scoffed. "If you don't believe me that's your problem but just so you know he's not completely oblivious to the way your acting" that statement alone made him feel afraid. Iceland didn't know whether he should confess to Norway or not. He gave it a few more days but he was still unsure "Oh Iceland" Norway called "yes?" Iceland responded not looking at him. "Do you love me more than as a brother?" there it was, the dreaded question he was hoping to avoid. Iceland didn't get a chance to respond since his lips were captured by Norway's own. His eyes widened and he couldn't move.

Norway kissed him passionately and after a moment Iceland began to kiss back. The kiss got intense and it turned into a full make out session. They parted with a saliva trail hanging from their tongues. Norway began to kiss Iceland's neck and sucked on a certain spot, Iceland moaned. Norway's hand slipped inside his brother's trousers and he stroked Iceland's length. Iceland was blushing like crazy and moaned under his brother's ministrations. When Norway was done leaving love bites on Iceland he looked at his brother with lust filled eyes. He began to stroke Iceland's member rapidly and the younger one could feel his climax coming on "w-wait! I don't want t-to cum i-in my pants" Iceland said through moans. Norway smirked "Then let's take this in our bedroom shall we?" he lifted his brother and carried him all the way to their room. 

~In the middle of the frick-frack~

"Ah! A-ah!" Iceland was moaning as his brother thrusted into him mercilessly. Norway hit Iceland's sweet spot with full force and Iceland was feeling the intense pleasure all around. With one final rough thrust Norway came inside him, his seed filling up inside of Iceland deeply. They panted as the last sparks of pleasure faded and Iceland was feeling a bit sore. "I guess this means I'm officially yours" Iceland said cuddling up to Norway. The blonde hugged him "You've always been mine Iceland nothing will change that" Iceland was so happy. He could freely love his brother in a romantic sense since he felt the same and best of all he didn't have to be jealous anymore since he got his wish and that was the love of his life loving him back.


End file.
